The Fake Date
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: When he told her that he was giving her a normal day out, this wasn't what he had in mind! Better Summary Inside. Ten/Martha
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada.

**SUMMARY:** The Doctor wants to give something back to Martha so he tries to live one day as a normal person so that they can spend the day together but also with her family. Things backfire on them when they bump into one of Martha's ex's, he cheated on her and now he's boasting about how wonderful their relationship is so, to make him jealous, Martha tells him that she too is in a fabulous relationship. He invites her to go to dinner with him and his girlfriend and she panics as she doesn't really have a boyfriend. She begs the Doctor to play the part and he agrees but can the Doctor really pretend to be a normal guy, and more importantly, how will he react when he finds out that she has told him that the Doctor is her fiancé?

**A/N:** This story is set about three months after 'Last of the Time Lords'. The Doctor is missing Martha and wants to give something back to her, as a late thank you. I know that the Doctor isn't 'normal' per se but I thought this would show him in a different way, show his human side.

**TITLE: **The Fake Date – Chapter 1

XxxoxxX

It was a delightfully dull Wednesday morning and Martha was on the telephone whilst cleaning her kitchen. "Tish, don't be ridiculous." Martha scolded her older sister, wiping the kitchen counters and balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"I'm not, I'm being deadly serious; mum and dad are getting closer everyday and now that Annalise is out of the picture…"

"Stop right there, mum and dad aren't gonna get back together. I know how much you want them to but Tish…"

"No, just hear me out." Martha fell silent on the other end of the line and Tish continued. "Ever since…" It was still a painful memory and none of them really spoke about it, they tried to forget it ever happened.

"The year that never was?" Martha added helpfully, a hint of sadness lingered in her voice; that had been the last time she had seen the Doctor. He hadn't called her so she hadn't called him, she had nothing to say to him; well she did but she wasn't going to call him to say she missed him. That would be wrong of her; there were people out there that needed him a lot more than she did.

"Yeah, well since that mum and dad have gotten closer. She invited him round for dinner the other day, she tried to invite you but you were at work." Tish's voice was also laced with sadness, she still never saw her sister anymore; when she wasn't working she was sleeping because of the stress of work.

"I know, I'm so sorry but I got roped into working the late shift too." There was silence on the other end of the phone and Martha wasn't sure whether she had hung up or not. "Tish, you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just…thinking." She sounded distant and that scared her, Tish was always the responsible one, the grounded one, the one that held everything together. Martha had always looked up to her; she was her older sister and Martha adored her, she'd never let her know that though.

"Bad habit that…thinking." Tish laughed on the other end of the phone and Martha smiled. "Listen I have all day and all night off on Saturday, maybe we could do something then; you know, me, you, mum, dad and Leo?"

"Yeah, sounds great; I'll call them and ask 'em what they think. Anyway I'd better let you go, you have work tonight don't you?"

"Yeah, I swear that hospital is taking over my life. Don't worry though; I'm all yours on Saturday."

"Cool, well I'll call you tomorrow then, sort everything out. Have fun at work, I know you always do." The sarcasm in her voice was evident and Martha smiled, glad to have her sister back.

It had taken Tish even longer than everyone else to recover from the traumatic events that had happened those few months ago. None of them had fully gotten over it but they were all trying to move on, they had each other and that was all they needed; all she thought they needed. Martha on the other hand knew that there was something missing, the Doctor. "Yeah, you know I do." She flashed a sad smile at the picture which proudly hung over the fireplace; she'd see him again someday.

"Well, see you soon and Martha…be careful."

She smiled a wide, genuine smile; ever the protective, older sister. "I will be, you too. Tell mum and dad I can't wait to see them." They exchanged their goodbyes then Martha hung up and went into her bedroom to get ready for yet another shift at the 'Royal Hope Hospital'.

XxxoxxX

It was on the Friday night that Martha gave a sigh of relief as she walked out of the double doors having finished another tiring shift. "Good evening Miss Jones." She whirled around and was greeted by a manic grin and a set of warm, chocolate eyes.

"Wha…" He winked at her as she stood staring at him in shock. When she finally did find her voice, it came out as a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice greeting, if you like I can leave." He teased and she put a hand on his arm to stop him from going anywhere.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's great to see you; I was just wondering what brought you to the delightful 'Royal Hope' at this time of the night."

"Oh, well I was passing by and thought I might as well pop in." She smiled up at him then wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and rested his chin on top of her head as they shared a long hug.

They stood in silence, holding on to each other until Martha finally broke the silence. "I've missed you so much." He pulled back to look at her and told her that he had missed her too. "So…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say to him. It suddenly occurred to her that he was on his own. "No companion with you?" He shook his head and finally let go of her shoulders completely. She released his waist and stepped back.

"Nope, just me; there hasn't really been anyone else since you left that has stayed. There was a girl called Donna but she only came with me on a few trips, wanted to go back home." He grinned at her again, his eyes sparkling as they stood under the streetlights outside the hospital. "Anyway, can I walk you home Doctor Jones?"

She looked surprised but quickly smiled at him and nodded. "If you're sure, I mean aren't you going to need to leave the TARDIS someplace safe; safe being wherever you are?" She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Yes I should, which is why I left her in your garden…under a nice tree. So, can I walk you home?" He smiled and held his arm out to her.

"Yes Mr Smith, yes you can." She linked her arm in his as they set off towards her apartment.

XxxoxxX

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at her front door. She reached into her bag, desperately trying to find her keys amongst the rubbish which took up most of the space inside. When she eventually found them, she let them both in and put the keys in a glass bowl on an end table at the side of the sofa. He looked around the living room as she hung both their coats up on a peg near the door, she had had her apartment fixed up, having had it destroyed in 'the year that never was'. It was relatively tidy compared to the last time he had been there and he smiled as he saw a pair of bright orange 'Converse All Stars' near one the armchairs; glad to see that he had had some positive influence on her. She walked in and smiled at him, "Yeah I have a pair of black ones too but they're in my bedroom."

"Finally you have seen the joys of sensible shoes." He looked down at his own 'All Stars', he was wearing the red ones that he had worn on the day he had met her.

"Yes I have and the orange ones are my favourites, they have pink and yellow flowers on the side. She smiled at him and he nodded in approval. "Sit down, make yourself at home. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, please." She wandered off into the kitchen as he sat down on the end of the sofa, his attention drawn to the picture which hung above the fireplace. It was of him and Martha sat inside the TARDIS, she was sitting in the 'captain's seat' and he was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her; his hair stuck up in mad spikes because of her constant pleas to let her style it for him. Jack had taken it for them before leaving and before she had left, he had given her a framed copy. He had an identical one in his bedroom in the TARDIS, a constant reminder of the fact that they were both still alive, they'd overcome everything and they'd done it together.

"Tea?" She broke him out of his thoughts as she popped her head around the door. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Oh you know me so well." She laughed and went back into the kitchen, taking two cups out of the cupboard and putting a teabag in each. She put one sugar in her cup and the Doctor's usual four in the other then added some milk as she waited for the kettle to finish boiling. When she had added the water, disposed of the tea bags and stirred the liquid in each cup, she picked them up and carried them into the living room. She handed one to him and he thanked her whilst she sat down next to him. "Martha Jones you're a star."

"I know." She smirked at him and he laughed, oh how he had missed her. "So how long is your visit going to last?"

"Well I came for a reason, I wasn't really popping by." She looked up at him, her eyes full of questions. "I was sitting in the TARDIS the other day and I realised that I didn't thank you properly before you left so I thought that maybe I could give you a late thank you now."

"What are you talking about, you did thank me?" She looked at him quizzically and he raised an eyebrow.

"I know I said 'thank you' but I want to thank you properly for all the times you have saved me or made me smile or just been there so I've been thinking and I've decided that, if you'll let me, I'm gonna take you for a nice day out and I'm gonna act like a normal human being." She looked at him, her mouth open in shock and her eyebrows raised. "Yes that's right I am going to act like a normal, domestic human for one day and you can choose where we go." He said it in his best 'game show' voice to add effect and she laughed at his exceedingly bad accent. His voice returned to normal and he grinned at her. "What d'you think?"

"Doctor that's very sweet but I promised Tish that I'd spend my day off with her, mum, dad and Leo. I haven't seen them in a while and…" She tried to explain, feeling guilty at having to brush off his plans but she had made a promise to Tish and she was going to keep it.

He cut her off and smiled gently at her. "Martha its fine, really it is. It was just an idea."

"I just feel so guilty." She looked down at the floor and he took her hands in his.

"Martha look at me." She continued to look at the floor as he traced patterns on the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "Martha." This time he was a little bit more forceful and she looked up at him. "Don't feel guilty for wanting to spend time with your family; we can do the whole 'day out thing' some other time, just don't get worried over it." She smiled a small smile at him as an idea popped into her head.

"Doctor, wait here ok, don't move." She looked at him intently and he nodded. He released her hands and she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the telephone and dialled Tish's number.

"Hello?" Tish's voice rang out and Martha wondered how any normal human being could be so chirpy on a Friday night.

"Tish it's me, I was just ringing you about tomorrow."

She heard Tish sigh and noticed that her once chirpy voice now had a hint of annoyance. "You want to cancel don't you?"

"No of course not, I was just wondering if I could bring someone else along."

"Umm, yeah I don't see why not; who do you wanna bring?" Martha sucked in a breath before answering.

"Don't be mad at me, ok? Promise me you won't be mad."

"Ok, I promise." The annoyance had changed to curiosity and Martha braced herself for Tish's reaction.

"Right, umm, well I was wondering if the Doctor could come with us."

"The Doctor? The Doctor as in…your Doctor?"

"Yeah, the Doctor that…yeah." She trailed off; knowing that it would be wrong of her to say 'the Doctor that saved the world', he had indeed helped to save the world but Martha had too and she knew that Tish was trying to forget. She closed here eyes, waiting for the argument to start but it never came.

"Sure, he can come but I'll have to call mum, warn her in advance and you'd better not be late; we're all meeting at mum's at ten o'clock so you'd better be there and wear something sensible because we're going for a picnic."

"Thank you so much Tish, I owe you big time." The relief in Martha's voice was evident but Tish had to smile, her little sister sounded so happy and she knew that Martha had missed the Doctor so she really didn't mind him coming.

"Forget about it, see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." There was a long pause but just as Tish was about to hang up, Martha stopped her. "Hey Tish…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again, I love you."

"Love you too sis'…anyway I'll see you in the morning, you soppy sod."

"See you tomorrow Tish." She put the phone back in its cradle and walked back into the living room, a smile on her face. "You said anything I want, did you mean that?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Course I did."

"Right in that case, I want you to come with me and my family for a picnic tomorrow." The look on his face really was priceless, never in her entire life had she ever seen anyone look quite so terrified before. "Please, that way I can spend time with both of you."

He looked at her and she put on her best pout. "Martha, I don't think it's such a good idea." She looked hurt but tried to hide it by plastering a fake smile on her face, her eyes betrayed her though and he saw through her façade.

"Right, of course not, it was a stupid idea; I don't know what I was thinking so just forget I said anything."

He sighed and stood up then pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "I'll come, you win Miss Jones." He whispered in her ear then pulled back to look at her.

"You don't have to; I don't wanna force you to come." There was a hint of hope in her voice but she tried to hide it, wanting him to come because he wanted to be there, not because he felt like he had to.

"I wanna come; I want to build bridges with your parents. Well I don't wanna build actual bridges because that would be far too time consuming but…"

She cut him off and hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you so much."

"Its nothing, you play a big part in my life Martha, I really want to be able to get along with your parents and tomorrow sounds like a good start."

XxxoxxX

**A/N: **Well here's the start of another Doctor Who fic, what did y'all think?

Please review…see the little review button, press it…you know you want too. Thanks for reading and I'll post chapter 2 as soon as.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada.

**SUMMARY:** The Doctor wants to give something back to Martha so he tries to live one day as a normal person so that they can spend the day together but also with her family. Things backfire on them when they bump into one of Martha's ex's, he cheated on her and now he's boasting about how wonderful their relationship is so, to make him jealous, Martha tells him that she too is in a fabulous relationship. He invites her to go to dinner with him and his girlfriend and she panics as she doesn't really have a boyfriend. She begs the Doctor to play the part and he agrees but can the Doctor really pretend to be a normal guy, and more importantly, how will he react when he finds out that she has told him that the Doctor is her fiancé?

**A/N:** This story is set about three months after 'Last of the Time Lords'. The Doctor is missing Martha and wants to give something back to her, as a late thank you. I know that the Doctor isn't 'normal' per se but I thought this would show him in a different way, show his human side.

**TITLE: **The Fake Date – Chapter 2

XxxoxxX

At eight o'clock the next morning, Martha was making a cup of coffee for herself and a cup of tea for the Doctor, having had the first shower and letting him sleep in. He had stayed the night, originally on her sofa but at three o'clock that morning she had woken up and wandered into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He had woken up and she had told him that she couldn't get back to sleep so he had taken her back to bed and rambled on and on about complete and utter rubbish until she had fallen asleep, he had also fallen asleep next to her. That morning she had woken up to the scent of aftershave and mint toothpaste, only to realise that he was asleep next to her and breathing down her ear. She had let him sleep for a bit longer whilst she got a shower, when she had done she had thrown on a dressing gown and woken him up, telling him that he could shower at her place and then go back to the TARDIS and get changed for the days events.

He stood under the hot water, letting it hit his skin in an attempt to wake himself up. He had opened his eyes that morning to the lovely, in his opinion, sight of Martha Jones. She had shook him awake, telling him that it was time to get up but all the time she was trying to coax him into getting out of bed, mainly by bribing him with tea, he had been thinking about how beautiful she looked first thing in the morning. He didn't even remember falling asleep; the last thing he remembered was waking up to the sound of Martha tiredly making tea because she couldn't sleep. He had picked her up and carried her back to bed, dropping her onto the mattress, very unceremoniously and climbing onto the bed next to her. He had spent the best part of twenty minutes telling her about the importance of banana-nut muffins and remembered her falling asleep but that was it, he couldn't remember the rest. He eventually turned off the shower and stepped out, almost slipping on the tiled floor. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist then walked back into Martha's bedroom to get dressed.

When he entered the kitchen, she was mindlessly stirring her cup of tea. He cleared his throat and she looked up to find him leaning on the doorframe and gasped at the sight. His coat was still hung up and he didn't have his blazer jacket on. His shirt had the top three buttons undone; his tie hung loosely and untied around his neck and his hair was plastered against his face in a way which made him look absolutely adorable. He smiled at her and she smiled back, before tearing her eyes away and handing him a cup of tea. "Thanks." He took a sip of the liquid then set the cup down on one of the counters and leaned back against it. "So, what does one wear for a picnic?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at her quizzically. "You've never been on a picnic before?"

He laughed and looked up at the ceiling then looked down at her. "Don't really do domestic, remember?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that…sorry." He smiled and told her that it was fine, she simply told him that there was toast and jam on the table and then left the room, telling him that she was going getting dressed.

XxxoxxX

He was doing the dishes when she came back into the kitchen. "You know to say you don't do domestic, you're doing quite a good job." He laughed and she jumped up, sitting on the counter next to him and watching as he washed the remaining dishes from their breakfast.

"I said that today I was being a normal, domestic, almost-human person." She smiled at him and he grinned back then flicked a few soap suds at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she reached into the sink then blew some of the suds into his face. He yelped in surprise and she smirked at him but the smirk was wiped of her face as he grabbed a tea towel, dried his hands and grabbed her waist, tickling her sides and making her shriek. "Doctor…stop…it! It's not…funny." He laughed but let go of her and retuned to his task of washing the dishes. "So…umm…do you want me to dry them, you know, get it done quicker?"

"Yeah, we can get it done and you can come and help me get changed." She jumped down off the counter and laughed.

"Yeah because a nine hundred year old time lord can't pick out an outfit on his own." The sarcasm was obvious but he simply smiled at her and silently finished his first domestic task of the day.

XxxoxxX

He emerged from his TARDIS bedroom and walked into the console room to find Martha sitting in what used to be her 'usual seat'. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pale blue, fitted shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the top few buttons open to reveal a t-shirt with the 'Superman' logo on it underneath. She smiled at him and he raised his eyebrows, clearly uncomfortable in his new attire. "Will I do?"

"Yeah, you'll do." There was a long, awkward silence between them until she spoke first. "You look so different in…you know."

He nodded and looked at the floor. "It feels weird; I'm not used to being without my suit."

Martha's eyes brightened as an idea popped into her head. She wandered off into his bedroom and came back in with a tub of hair gel and his blue blazer jacket. She threw it to him and he caught it, a confused look on his face. "I thought maybe you'd feel a bit better if you had at least part of your suit." His face lit up as a grin broke out.

"You really are a star Martha Jones." She smiled at him and he leaned back against the controls. "So what you got there?"

"You'll see, now sit down." He did as she told him and sat cross-legged on one of the seats. She walked over to him and put the tub of gel down on the seat next to him. "I'm fixing your hair." She moved to stand behind him as he sat obediently and patiently, waiting for her to do his hair. She opened the pot and put it back on the seat then stuck her fingers in and started to spike up his hair. A few minutes later his hair was spiked up and she recapped the tub and handed it to him. "The spiky look is better on you."

"Thanks…umm I'm gonna go and put this…" She nodded and he stood up then headed for his bedroom. When he returned he put his blazer and looked at her. "You ready?"

"Yeah, we're meeting at mum's so…" He nodded and walked over to the door then held it open for her. She walked out and he followed her, locking the door behind him. It was a warm day and Martha was wearing a pair of black jeans, her orange 'Converse' and an orange t-shirt which stated 'the fcuk up fairy will see you now' in red letters across the front. The Doctor smiled at her, she never had been girly so why start now?

XxxoxxX

They walked to Martha's mother's house in a comfortable silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. When they got there, Martha knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Her mother finally appeared and Martha smiled before hugging her. "Oh I'm glad you could come, me and your father have some news."

She pulled away and looked intently at Francine. "What…is everything ok?" The concern was evident and Francine smiled at her.

"Everything is fine; your father is in the kitchen. We're just waiting for your sister and your brother, they're always late; makes me wonder why I bother setting times." She looked over Martha's shoulder and sighed. "Doctor, nice to see you again."

He smiled politely at her. "Nice to see you too Mrs Jones." Francine led them into the kitchen and Martha walked over to her father, enveloping him in a hug and smiling.

"Dad, I hear you and mum have news." He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Yes we do but I'm not telling you what until the rest of them get here."

"Fine, you remember the Doctor don't you?" Clive nodded and waved in the Doctor's direction.

"Nice to see you again."

"Umm, Mrs Jones, Mr Jones, I just wanna say thanks for letting me come with you and…umm…well…" He mentally kicked himself, why was it always the parents? He could face Carrionites, Lazarus, he could even face Daleks with Martha by his side but he couldn't face parents, they scared the hell out of him.

"What the Doctor means is, he's spending the day as a normal person, well as normal as he can muster anyway. He wants to make it up to you, make up for everything that happened and he knows that it won't be easy but he really wants to get along with you." Martha helpfully interrupted and the Doctor mouthed a 'thank you' at her.

"Well, it wasn't all his fault and he did save our lives…with lots of your help but still…" Francine walked over to the Doctor and smiled up at him, forgiveness showing in here eyes. "I want to be able to get on with you too Doctor, I need to for Martha's sake." He nodded and smiled at her, hoping that he could get through the day as a 'normal, almost-human' being.

Tish and Leo arrived twenty minutes later and when the entered the kitchen, Martha hugged them both as if it had been years, not days, since she had last seen them. "You said ten o'clock, told me not to be late; what time do you call this?" She tried to pout on the most serious voice she could but her eyes twinkled, showing no annoyance, just happiness at seeing her family together for the first time in weeks.

"I'm sorry but I got talking to a friend and…" She trailed off and smiled at the Doctor. "Doctor, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah same goes for you Tish." She crossed the room and, taking him very much by surprise, hugged him. He returned the hug and Martha smiled at him from the other end of the room. When they pulled apart, he looked over at Leo and held out his hand to him. "It's nice to see you again too Leo."

He took his hand and shook it. "Yeah, glad you could come although I would have thought this would be a bit domestic for you."

"He's spending the day like a normal person." Leo raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well as normal as he can muster."

Leo smirked at the Doctor. "She has you wrapped around her little finger." The Doctor laughed but said nothing because if he was being honest, she did have him wrapped around her little finger; he'd do anything for her.

"Anyway, now that we have everyone here; we can make our announcement." Clive interrupted the conversation and looked at Francine. "Francine, do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"You can tell them." She smiled at him as Martha and Leo looked at them with confused expressions and Tish smiled, knowing what they were going to say.

"Ok, well kids, you know that me and your mother have been getting closer recently and well…we've decided to give things another go." They smiled at each other, Tish congratulated them, Leo told them he was happy for them and Martha ran outside.

XxxoxxX

**A/N: **Well thanks for reading and following…chapter 3 should be up shortly so please keep reviewing.

Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada.

**SUMMARY:** The Doctor wants to give something back to Martha so he tries to live one day as a normal person so that they can spend the day together but also with her family. Things backfire on them when they bump into one of Martha's ex's, he cheated on her and now he's boasting about how wonderful their relationship is so, to make him jealous, Martha tells him that she too is in a fabulous relationship. He invites her to go to dinner with him and his girlfriend and she panics as she doesn't really have a boyfriend. She begs the Doctor to play the part and he agrees but can the Doctor really pretend to be a normal guy, and more importantly, how will he react when he finds out that she has told him that the Doctor is her fiancé?

**A/N:** This story is set about three months after 'Last of the Time Lords'. The Doctor is missing Martha and wants to give something back to her, as a late thank you. I know that the Doctor isn't 'normal' per se but I thought this would show him in a different way, show his human side.

**TITLE: **The Fake Date – Chapter 3

XxxoxxX

"Oh Martha, I'd better…" Francine started towards the door only to have the Doctor pull her back.

"Maybe I should go first, make sure she's…you know." Francine nodded and thanked him the he walked out of the front door and down the path. He found her sitting on the curb, her legs held to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. "Martha?" She said nothing so he sat down next to her, mirroring her position. "What's wrong; would have thought you'd be happy to have them back together?"

She turned her head to look at him and sadly smiled. "I am happy for them."

"You don't look too happy, what's wrong?" He gently tried to coax an answer out of her but she wasn't giving in.

"It doesn't matter." She turned her head again and stared at a spot in front of her.

"Yes it does, you can tell me; it's me you're talking to now."

She sighed but gave in and told him what was wrong. "It's just…I've seen it all before." She fell silent again.

"Seen what?"

"Seen them play 'happy families' when everything isn't perfect. One minute they're 'the perfect couple' and the next they want to kill each other. They've tried to make it work before but it always ends in arguments and I…I don't wanna see them hurt again. They both mean so much to me, I mean they're my parents and I don't wanna have to watch them fall apart again. I don't want Leo or Tish to see it either, Tish wants them to get back together so much but what if it doesn't last? What if they end up hurting us all again…hurting themselves?" She looked at him helplessly and he realised that although she was always the strong one, she was secretly the most vulnerable; torn between her parents happiness and protecting her older sister and younger brother.

"Martha, I can't guarantee that there won't be arguments between them but they really seem to want to make a go of it." He tried to make her feel better, it was her job to look after her family so she always put everyone else before herself but this time the Doctor was making sure she was put first.

"I know but they wanted to make it work last time and look how it ended." Her voice had a hint of sadness but there something else lacing her voice…fear.

He sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him, checking for cars before doing so and thinking to himself that it wasn't very safe sitting half in the road. "Martha I can't promise you that it's going to be perfect because I don't know that it is but maybe they really do mean it this time. You all went through so much in…you know?" She nodded, even the Doctor didn't like to talk about 'the year that never was'. "You all went through hell but they stuck together, surely that's gotta count for something?" She nodded and sighed, knowing that he was right.

"I know, I guess I'm just worried that everything will go wrong, I can't lose my family…not again."

"Again?" He hadn't realised that this had happened before.

"The first time they spit up, it tore the family apart. Leo sided with dad, Tish with mum and me in the middle and I can't go through that again." The hurt was evident in her eyes and he would have given anything to take that away but he knew that he couldn't…not this time. Instead he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I won't let that happen, I don't know how, but I'll make sure it doesn't." She relaxed in his arms and sighed contentedly.

"Thanks, I think I just needed to hear that there's gonna be someone there for me if…if it all goes wrong." He held her tighter to him and kissed her head.

"There is…there's always gonna be someone here."

XxxoxxX

They finally walked back into the kitchen and Francine and Clive looked up. "Sorry about before, it was just such a shock. I'm really happy for you mum, dad, just don't hurt each other again."

Clive nodded and walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "We won't, not again because no matter what happens, you kids come first this time." Martha nodded and smiled at him.

"Anyway we'd better get goin' otherwise we won't have time for a picnic." Leo tossed an orange and yellow, 'Converse' backpack at Martha and the Doctor told him that he had good taste. "You're in charge of that; we have a volleyball and a volleyball net, a Frisbee, 'Connect Four' and 'Twister'. I even packed a book for you Martha." He proudly smiled at his parents and looked at a shocked Martha.

"Leo that's very sweet but we're not five anymore. You're twenty one, isn't it time to give up connect four?" Tish lectured him as Martha stood, mouth open, staring at Leo.

When Martha finally snapped out of her daydream-like state, she threw her arms around Leo and laughed, confusing everyone in the house. "I have missed you so much Leo."

"Martha I haven't been anywhere?" He hugged her to him, a confused smile gracing his lips.

"I know it's just…it doesn't matter." She pulled away from him and looked at Tish. "And Tish, where's your sense of fun? Come on it'll be fun to relive those days when we didn't have to worry about work or nights out or all that junk."

Tish smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right, well let's go then."

They all exited the house, Francine locking the door behind her, and started walking down the road to the park. Francine and Clive walked, arms linked, at the back whilst the Doctor and Tish walked ahead, talking about where he had been since she saw him last and how each others lives were going. Leo walked in front with Martha on his back, complaining that he was the youngest so realistically she should be giving him a piggyback, not the other way around. She merely smiled and rested her chin on top of his head, glad to have her family back together again and the Doctor by her side, even if it was only for today.

XxxoxxX

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so short but hopefully I can start working on the next chapter soon and have a longer one up for you soon. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, your support is very much loved.

Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada.

**SUMMARY:** The Doctor wants to give something back to Martha so he tries to live one day as a normal person so that they can spend the day together but also with her family. Things backfire on them when they bump into one of Martha's ex's, he cheated on her and now he's boasting about how wonderful their relationship is so, to make him jealous, Martha tells him that she too is in a fabulous relationship. He invites her to go to dinner with him and his girlfriend and she panics as she doesn't really have a boyfriend. She begs the Doctor to play the part and he agrees but can the Doctor really pretend to be a normal guy, and more importantly, how will he react when he finds out that she has told him that the Doctor is her fiancé?

**A/N:** This story is set about three months after 'Last of the Time Lords'. The Doctor is missing Martha and wants to give something back to her, as a late thank you. I know that the Doctor isn't 'normal' per se but I thought this would show him in a different way, show his human side.

**TITLE: **The Fake Date – Chapter 4

XxxoxxX

They finally arrived at the park twenty minutes later; of course they could have gotten there quicker if Martha and Leo hadn't spent so much messing around and stopping because he was 'going to drop her'. They walked along the path, Clive carrying the picnic basket and Francine carrying a couple of rolled-up blankets. "Nice to have everyone together again, don't you think?"

"Yeah…we can make this work Fran, I know we can." She looked at him and he smiled.

"I know." She returned the smile and they continued to walk up the path in a comfortable silence.

The Doctor and Tish, meanwhile, walked in front of them, catching up on what had happened in each other's lives. "Wow, so what happened to her, I mean is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine; she just decided that she wanted to be back with her family." He reassured her as best as he could, needing her to know that he would never let another one of his assistants get hurt…not after Rose.

"Ah I get it, kinda like Martha huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." He smiled at her as fond memories of his time with Martha flooded his mind.

"She really does have you wrapped around her little finger." He grinned and Tish smirked. "You really don't care though, do you?"

"Nope." His simple reaction made Tish laugh, watching him try to be normal for the day was something that she was not going to miss out on.

They eventually stopped walking and set the picnic stuff up in a well-kept field which belonged to the park. Francine and Clive set the blankets down and Leo placed Martha back on the floor. The Doctor helped Martha's parents smooth the blankets out and Tish walked over to her brother and sister. "What did you do to him, he looks almost normal?"

Martha smiled, he did look normal and she realised that she actually preferred him in his pinstripe suit; it was a part of him. "I didn't actually do anything; he said he was going to be normal for the day, as a 'thank you for helping me to save the world'."

"He adores you, you know." Tish said in a very matter-of-fact manner.

"What?" Martha sounded surprised; she knew that he liked her, that they were friends but adoration was a strong term to use.

"Any idiot could tell from the way he spoke about you before."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Martha smiled at her but gasped in surprise as someone covered her eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Guess who."

"Is it Johnny Depp?" She asked in an innocent tone, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Nope, try again."

"I'm sorry but if you aren't Johnny Depp then I'm not interested."

"Well alright but I bet he doesn't have a sonic screwdriver." She couldn't hold it in any longer and a laugh escaped her lips. He smiled and pulled away from her, dropping his hands to his sides. "Sorry I know I said I'd be normal and I will but that was too good to pass up." She grinned at him and he winked at her.

"Martha pass me your bag, I want that Frisbee…" Leo grinned like a five year old and Martha finally understood why he and the Doctor got on so well.

"How old are you?" Tish rolled her eyes but smiled and Martha playfully hit her on the arm.

"Aww, he's getting in touch with his inner child, leave him alone Tish." Martha joked as she passed her backpack to Leo and he enthusiastically opened it to find his Frisbee.

XxxoxxX

An hour later everyone was getting on rather well. Leo and Tish were playing a game of volleyball; Francine and Clive were sitting on one blanket, watching them and Martha and the Doctor were laid on the other blanket playing 'Connect Four'. He took his turn and smiled at her, having won for the sixth time in a row. "Now I know you're cheating."

"No I am not; it's just that you're really bad at this game." She rolled her eyes and he innocently grinned. They decided that they had had enough of that game and put it back in the backpack. Twenty minutes later they had been roped into playing volleyball with Tish and Leo.

"That so isn't fair, you'll obviously have an advantage over us; I mean you guys are taller and I'm stuck with short arse." Tish smiled at Martha, letting her know that she had only been joking.

"Ok tell you what then, I'll go with Martha and you can have the Doctor; I'll go with the 'short arse'. Leo smiled at Tish and she nodded.

"Ok fine, good luck." The Doctor walked over to Tish and smiled at Martha, mouthing a silent 'good luck' to her.

"May the best team win." Martha walked over to Leo's side of the net, which was tied to two trees to keep it up, and smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry, we will." The Doctor confidently told Leo as Tish prepared to serve the ball.

"Well we'll see, won't we?" Martha smiled at them and prepared to return the ball which Tish was about to serve.

Half an hour later, Martha and Leo were congratulated on their victory as Tish hugged her sister and the Doctor shook Leo's hand. Martha hugged Leo and the Doctor hugged Tish, thanking her for being his partner. Leo put her down and then hugged Tish, telling her that 'it's the taking part that matters, not the winning'. He then went on to tell her that 'winning just makes it easier to rub it in the other person's face about how good you really are'. Tish complained and told him not to be so smug whilst the Doctor wrapped his arms around Martha's waist, picked her up and swung her around in a circle. When he put her back down, she turned and looked at him, "Nice try."

"Well done, you umm…you're really good." She smiled and told him that she knew, she also told him that being a 'short arse' clearly wasn't such a bad thing after all.

XxxoxxX

Another three hours later, everyone was sitting on the picnic blankets, having just eaten. Clive leaned back on his elbows and looked around him, Tish was talking to Martha, the Doctor was talking to Leo and Francine was reading a book. Tish announced that she needed the bathroom and said she was going to go to the café in the middle of the park to use the restroom, Leo told her that he would go too as he wanted to wash his hands, which were sticky from the lemonade which he had spilled on himself. Martha had thought it funny to shake up the can before he opened it and Leo had been taken by surprise when the can had exploded in his face.

They stood up and set off for the café as the Doctor lay back on the blanket and Martha crawled over to him. "Hey, you ok?" He turned his head as he asked her and she lay next to him, her head propped up on one elbow.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled at him and he grinned back at her, glad that she was so happy. "Are you alright, I know that this whole 'domestic thing' isn't very you."

He rolled over onto his side, mirroring her position. "Yeah I'm fine but it does feel a little weird." She smiled and told him that she didn't expect him to be normal all the time, she knew that he'd never be an average, human being. He smiled and rolled onto his back again, staring at the sky and thinking about the last time he was domestic with someone. He had been to Rose's house for Christmas dinner and spent the evening playing charades with her and her mother. He forced the images out of his head, determined to give Martha the day she deserved.

She could sense the unease however and shuffled closer to him, placing her other hand on his chest. "What's wrong and don't tell me it's nothing." He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I was just…thinking."

"About Rose?" Martha's voice contained no anger, just sympathy.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Martha; I really don't wanna ruin your day, I just can't help but think of her, the last time I did domestic was Christmas at her house. He covered Martha's hand with his own and smiled at her. "Anyway, today isn't about me and Rose; it's about me and you and your family."

Martha closed the distance between them and wrapped one arm around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you, this means a lot to me and I know today hasn't been easy for you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, returning the hug. "That's just it, it has been easier than I thought and I'm glad we could spend time together."

XxxoxxX

An hour later, the Doctor and Martha had gone for a walk and Tish and Leo had gone for ice cream, giving Clive and Francine some privacy.

"So, the Doctor's being pretty normal today, don't you think?" Tish and Leo walked along the path which led up to the ice cream parlour.

"I guess so; he really does care about Martha." Leo smiled and Tish simply nodded and agreed with him. She knew that Martha meant everything to the Doctor, he'd never hurt her on purpose.

XxxoxxX

"Well I gotta say I'm surprised, you've spent the entire day being a 'normal almost human'." Martha smiled and he lightly nudged her shoulder with his own.

"I told you I could do normal." He smirked at her and took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked over to bench near the pond.

"You did, thank you…today has been wonderful." They sat down, their hands still entwined and Martha stared out at the pond. She was shocked however to see her ex boyfriend, Liam Willis; walk past with his arm around the bitch that he had cheated on her with. She tried to hide her face by pretending to be blocking out the sun but it failed and he turned and smiled at her.

"Martha Jones, is that you?" She looked up and smiled a wide, forced smile at him and the tall, leggy woman beside him.

"Liam, so nice to see you again." It was said almost through gritted teeth and the blonde smirked at Martha.

"You too, you remember Claire, don't you?" He said it casually and Martha couldn't believe that he was trying to make polite conversation with her.

"How could I forget? I mean I did come in to find you and her in our bed after all, Liam." Her voice was laced with sarcasm but Liam didn't seem to notice, the Doctor however, did and gave Martha's hand a gentle squeeze.

"So, who's your friend?" Liam asked her and she was certain that she heard a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm glad you asked that, Liam I want you to meet…"

XxxoxxX

**A/N:** Hey thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible but I've been having a few problems writing this one so far so I haven't started chapter 5 yet but I will try and have it ready for you soon. Please keep reviewing and I will try and update in the next few days. Who will Martha say he is, is he the Doctor, is he John Smith or is he a completely different man now? Keep reading and reviewing and you shall find out soon.

Thanks again, I love you all.

RoxxiSanders.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada.

**SUMMARY:** The Doctor wants to give something back to Martha so he tries to live one day as a normal person so that they can spend the day together but also with her family. Things backfire on them when they bump into one of Martha's ex's, he cheated on her and now he's boasting about how wonderful their relationship is so, to make him jealous, Martha tells him that she too is in a fabulous relationship. He invites her to go to dinner with him and his girlfriend and she panics as she doesn't really have a boyfriend. She begs the Doctor to play the part and he agrees but can the Doctor really pretend to be a normal guy, and more importantly, how will he react when he finds out that she has told him that the Doctor is her fiancé?

**A/N:** This story is set about three months after 'Last of the Time Lords'. The Doctor is missing Martha and wants to give something back to her, as a late thank you. I know that the Doctor isn't 'normal' per se but I thought this would show him in a different way, show his human side.

Sorry it has taken so long to update this but I am working on a few at once and I had writers block with this one once I got this far but I think it's back on track now so… Anyway, here's the next bit and thanks to everyone for following the story, I love you all and promise to try harder and keep updating when I can.

**TITLE: **The Fake Date – Chapter 5

XxxoxxX

_Previously_

"_So, who's your friend?" Liam asked her and she was certain that she heard a hint of jealousy in his voice._

"_I'm glad you asked that, Liam I want you to meet…"_

XxxoxxX

_Present_

"…Doctor David Berkley." She decided that she couldn't bring herself to call him John Smith anymore; John Smith belonged to Joan Redfern, he always would.

The doctor looked at her, his eyebrows raised but when he saw the flash of sorrow in her eyes, he realised that he would never again be John Smith to her. He turned his head and politely smiled at Liam. "Hello."

"Hi, so you're a doctor?" The doctor nodded and Liam raised his eyebrows. "Is that how you met Martha?"

"Yes, I was umm…temporarily transferred to Royal Hope and I met Martha on my first day." He smiled, pleased with his cover story.

"I see; is that umm…is that why you stayed?" Liam looked at them both with raised eyebrows and Martha turned to look at the Doctor, urging him to answer.

"If you like." Martha elbowed him in the side and he yelped. "I mean yes…yes of course it is…definitely why I stayed. Why else would I stay?" He started to ramble on nervously and Martha groaned before dropping her head into her hands and wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. "I mean it's not like I stayed because…" Martha cut him off by swiftly kicking him in the leg and he turned and glared at her. "Well, that was rude Martha."

She offered him and innocent smile then turned and faced Liam. "So Liam, I see you're still with Carla."

"Claire." The blonde helpfully pointed out and Martha forced another smile.

"Yeah, we're just happier than ever." Liam smiled and flirtatiously winked at his girlfriend who giggled. Martha winced, she had always thought that Claire's giggle resembled an airhead being strangled and her suspicions were confirmed when she giggled again.

"Good for you." She mimicked his overly fake and cheerful voice and he smiled at her.

"Well we'd better be off but Martha, will you join me for a drink tonight?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows, uncertain as to why he wanted to go for a drink with her. "I thought we could have a catch up, the two of us…as friends." She raised her eyebrows further and he sighed. "I want to be able to be civil with you Martha; maybe we could be friends eventually."

She nodded slowly and he smiled. "Ok, one drink…as friends." They sorted out a time and a place before he walked away, hand-in-hand with his girlfriend.

She turned to look at him and he raised his eyebrows in question. "David Berkley?" She nodded and he rolled his eyes. "That's the best you could think of?"

"Well what about you…'is that why you stayed'…'if you like'. You could have just said 'yes'." He shrugged his shoulders and she laughed. "Oh well, it's done now and after tonight I'll hopefully never see him again so…" She trailed off and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You alright?" She nodded but said nothing and he gave her a gentle squeeze before standing up and offering her his hand. "Come on Miss Jones, we have a fun day out to finish."

She took his hand and smiled a small smile at him as he started to pull her down the path. She was still quite hurt and her relationship with Liam was a very touchy subject…one which she rarely spoke about. She had thought that she was in love with him but he had turned out to be like every other guy she had dated; eventually he had cheated on her with a thinner, taller, fair haired woman and she couldn't help but wonder why all men fell for blondes. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her and waited for her to continue.

"Why are all human men, other than dad and Leo, jerks?" He gave a small chuckle until he realised that she was being serious.

"I dunno, you thinkin' about Liam?" She nodded but remained silent. "He's just a prat and to be honest, I don't think he ever deserved you." She gave a tiny hint of a smile and he sighed. "No real man would ever cheat on you Martha Jones; I meant it when I said that you really are a star."

Her smile widened and she squeezed his hand. "Thanks, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"All in a days work my dear Dr Jones, all in a days work." She laughed and he pulled her closer to him as they walked back to their picnic spot.

XxxoxxX

When they had gotten back to Francine's house that evening, Martha and the Doctor had said their goodbyes and Martha promised that she would visit soon. The Doctor had thanked both Francine and Clive for inviting him and they had said that he was welcome any time, he'd even received a hug from the mother that had slapped him all those months before. Now they were walking back to Martha's apartment, hand-in-hand whilst discussing their day. "I gotta say, I'm pleasantly surprised…you've actually managed to spend the day as a normal person." He grinned proudly and she laughed at his expression.

"Told you I could do it." She nodded and tried to suppress a shiver as they headed back to her apartment. "You cold?" He looked down at her and she nodded.

"A little bit, I'll be fine." He shook his head, clearly not believing a word she said. He stopped walking and released her hand then took off his blazer jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled up at him and he nodded. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He took her hand again and they walked back to her apartment in a comfortable silence.

When they reached her door, she unlocked it and turned to face him. "You wanna come in for a cuppa?"

He smiled and nodded. "You really do know me too well." She nodded and walked into the apartment, hanging his blazer jacket up on the hook near the door as he trailed behind her. He closed the door and followed her into the kitchen then leant against the counter as she set about making his tea.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa in the living room, their feet meeting in the middle. "So, what time are you meeting Liam?"

She groaned and tipped her head back. "In an hours time…I'd better go and get a shower."

"Hmm." He said nothing else, content on sipping his tea. They sat in silence for a while and when they had both finished, he stood up and took her cup off her before walking into the kitchen. When he returned, she was staring at the picture above the fire and smiling sadly. "You alright?"

She turned and faced him, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I just…I'll miss you."

He moved her feet out of the way and sat down next to her, pulling her into his side. "Oh Martha, you'll see me again." She looked up at him with raised eyebrows and he chuckled. "This wasn't a one off…well the whole 'being normal' was but I'll visit you all the time." He paused for a minute as he started at the picture. "Well…not all the time otherwise I'd just get on your nerves and I'd run out of things to talk about…saying that I can talk just about anything to sleep." She laughed and he smiled, glad that his plan had worked. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I guess it's just nice to know that you'll be back." He held her a little tighter and she sighed.

"Of course I'll be back; you make a fabulous cup of tea…hard to get a good cuppa nowadays." He gave her a cheeky wink and she rolled her eyes before pulling away from him and standing up.

"Well you'd better get going because I have a date to get ready for." Her voice was flat and he could tell that she really didn't want to go for a drink with the ex that had broken her heart so long ago.

"Yeah but remember, if you ever need me…no matter what time of day, or night…all you have to do is call me." She nodded and he stood up then pulled her into a warm hug. "I'll miss you too Martha…unless you wanna come with me." She froze in his arms and he pulled back to look at her. "Well?"

"I…I'm sorry Doctor but I just…I can't." He nodded, hiding his disappointment. "I belong here…with my family." He smiled and pulled her back into his arms as she wrapped hers tightly around his waist.

"I understand, well take care of yourself and that family of yours." She nodded and pulled away from him, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'll see you soon Martha Jones." She nodded and he pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek before leaving through the back door and stepping into the TARDIS.

XxxoxxX

An hour and half later, Martha was sitting at a bar listening to Liam talk about how happy he was with Claire. "She's just so funny and sweet and beautiful and…"

Martha rolled her eyes before cutting him off. "I get the point." He stopped and looked at her. "After all, you did leave me for her."

"Yeah but I was hoping that we could be friends." She nodded slightly and plastered yet another fake smile on her face before sipping her drink and sitting back in her seat. "So, what's going on between you and Davis?"

"David." She corrected him, having trouble remembering what his last name was supposed to be.

"That's what I said…so…" He encouraged her to continue and an idea popped into her head.

"Would you excuse me for a minute, I just need to use the bathroom." He nodded and she walked into the ladies room. Switching her ring from her right hand to her left, she smirked into the mirror. "Two can play at your game mister." She waited for a couple of minutes before walking back over to him and sitting down. "Sorry about that, so me and David…what do you wanna know?"

"Is he just a friend or is he more than that." Liam got straight to the point. He was happy with Claire but part of him wished that Martha hadn't moved on and he was hoping that she was going to refer to David as a friend but nothing more.

"Actually, I should have told you sooner; David's my fiancé." His eyes widened in shock and she smirked to herself, her plan was starting to work.

"Really, I didn't see a ring." She held her left hand out to him and he looked at the ring which rested on her ring finger. It had been a gift to her from her mother when she had passed her finals but he didn't need to know that. It was a white gold band which was sprinkled with little diamonds and she wore it all the time, as a reminder that her mother would always be proud of her. "Oh my gosh…it's…wow." She nodded and admired the ring, glad that she had chosen to wear it that particular night. "So when did he propose?"

"About two weeks ago, he took me to the beach and just popped the question." She put on a dreamy voice but had to stop herself from laughing at her lies.

"How romantic." He sounded incredibly irritated so she decided to rub even more salt into the wounds which she had just opened up.

"Yeah, the sun was setting and he got down on one knee and it was just…perfect." He smiled but she caught the jealousy which shone in his eyes.

"I'm happy for you, congratulations." She nodded and thanked him as he climbed off his stool to give her a hug. She returned it but it felt awkward and forced.

He sat back down in his chair and looked at her, making her very nervous. "What?" She picked her glass up and took another sip, waiting his response.

"I was just thinking, we should go out for dinner together…you, me, Claire and David." She almost choked on her drink at his response and her eyes widened in horror.

"I don't think so…David works very strange hours." She inwardly chuckled as she realised that what she had just said wasn't a lie; the Doctor did indeed work strange hours and he rarely slept.

"It's ok, we can work around them." She smiled awkwardly and he set about planning the dinner.

XxxoxxX

She walked home alone that night, pulling her cardigan tighter around her to keep her warm. "What the hell was I thinking?" She muttered quietly to herself as she reached her front door and pulled out her door keys. "Where am I gonna find someone that looks exactly like the Doctor to play my fiancé?" She slipped the key into the lock and twisted it then pulled it out and walked into her apartment, cheering up slightly by the warmth she felt. She locked the front door and hung her cardigan up then walked into the living room and dropped her keys into the bowl before sinking down onto the sofa.

"Oh, you're home…I didn't hear you come in." Her head whipped up and she heard a small laugh come from the kitchen doorway.

"Doctor…what are you doing back?" He smiled and walked over to her then sat down next to her on the sofa. "Not that it isn't…"

"Nice to see me again?" She nodded, realising that she had said the exact same thing to him the night before. "I left my jacket but thought that I might as well wait to see how it went with Liam." He waited for her answer and she sighed. "It didn't go well?" She shook her head and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No, look there's somethin' I need to tell you." She sounded worried as she took a deep breath and prepared to tell a concerned Doctor what she had done.

"What's wrong? What happened tonight?" His voice was filled with concern which reached his eyes as he stared intently at her.

"I umm…don't hate me…" She was about to continue when he cut her off and she sighed.

"I could never hate you Martha." She nodded, hoping that he was being sincere as his eyes gave nothing away.

"Well Liam was boasting about how happy he was with Claire so I told him…" The end of her sentence came out in a whisper and he strained to hear her.

"You told him what?" He hadn't heard her and she groaned as she had to repeat herself.

"I told him that we were engaged." She looked down at the floor and waited for his reaction.

"As in, engaged to be married?" Martha nodded and the Doctor's eyes widened as he pulled away from her and shuffled to the other end of the sofa. "But…but we aren't; I don't wanna marry you Martha…no offence."

"Good because I don't wanna marry you either…no offence." He nodded and fell silent for a while until she looked up slightly. "Doctor?"

"Why did you tell him that we…" He trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"I wasn't thinking, I just wanted him to feel what I felt." Her voice was soft and she sounded slightly hurt.

"And what is it that you felt?" Curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the issue, fully knowing that he should have just let it go.

"Hurt, angry, annoyed…jealous." She sighed and looked at him. "I just wanted him to know what it felt like to have someone you thought cared about you break your heart."

"But if he's so happy with Claire then why would he be…"

"I don't know but you should have seen his face when I told him. For just a second he looked jealous and…and sorry for what he did to me." She sounded so sad and hurt so he shuffled back over to her and took hold of one of her hands, noticing the ring on her left hand.

"I take it he thinks that was from me." He gestured towards the ring and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, I never should have told him that we…I'll put him straight, tell him that we aren't engaged…that we aren't even dating."

"No, look he isn't gonna see us again so I guess he'll never know that we weren't engaged." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't worry about it, like I said…"

She cut him off, needing to justify herself. "You know, you did tell me that if I ever needed you…"

He nodded but rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I just didn't think you'd need me for marriage purposes. I mean a cuddle and a movie is very different to a wedding ring."

"I don't really wanna marry you." She needed to make sure that he understood their engagement was fake and he nodded.

"True and we won't be seeing Liam ever again so I guess…"

"Itoldhimwe'dgooutfordinnerwithhimandClaire." Her sentence came out as one long word but he understood what she had said.

"Why the…God Martha, we are in so much trouble." Martha nodded before looking up at him sadly.

"I know and I am so sorry, I just wanted to get back at him for…" She trailed off and waited for him to leave in anger but he surprised her by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"It's ok, I can understand you wanting to hurt him but what are we gonna do about this dinner?" She shrugged her shoulders and he looked up at the picture which hung above the fireplace. Letting out a sigh, he looked down at her, knowing what it was he had to do. Martha had always been there for him and him for her so, "Ok, I'll pretend to be your fiancé for the night."

She looked up at him, surprise written all over her face and he smiled. "Really?"

"Really but only for one night and I am not wearing a bowtie again." She laughed, thinking back to the event that Tish had organised all those months before.

"Thank you so much, I owe you big time." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as he let out a small laugh.

"Well, it's the least I can do after you saved my life." He hugged her to his side but looked up at the ceiling in horror, he was awful at being domestic and now he had to pretend to be both domestic and perfectly human. "We're going to need to discuss our cover story."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna need to know how I proposed to you, where I proposed to you…was it even me that popped the proverbial question?"

She let out a small, dreamy laugh and he looked at her with raised eyebrows and a confused expression. "Oh Doctor, it was so romantic."

He sighed and rolled his eyes before interrupting her. "You'd better put the kettle on Miss Jones…I get the feeling it's going to be a long night."

XxxoxxX

**A/N: **Well, what do you think people…reviews make me happy and keep me writing. Sorry it took so long and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and thanks for all being so patient for this chapter.

Luffles and Huggles

Stacee (RoxxiSanders)

XxxoxxX


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada.

**SUMMARY:** The Doctor wants to give something back to Martha so he tries to live one day as a normal person so that they can spend the day together but also with her family. Things backfire on them when they bump into one of Martha's ex's, he cheated on her and now he's boasting about how wonderful their relationship is so, to make him jealous, Martha tells him that she too is in a fabulous relationship. He invites her to go to dinner with him and his girlfriend and she panics as she doesn't really have a boyfriend. She begs the Doctor to play the part and he agrees but can the Doctor really pretend to be a normal guy, and more importantly, how will he react when he finds out that she has told him that the Doctor is her fiancé?

**A/N:** This story is set about three months after 'Last of the Time Lords'. The Doctor is missing Martha and wants to give something back to her, as a late thank you. I know that the Doctor isn't 'normal' per se but I thought this would show him in a different way, show his human side.

Thanks for the reviews people, this story did prove more difficult than I thought to write so your continued support is always appreciated. Anyway, thanks again and I think this fic only has maybe one or two chapters left after this which is quite sad as although challenging, I have enjoyed writing it. Hope this one lives up to standards.

**TITLE: **The Fake Date – Chapter 6

XxxoxxX

The night of the dinner finally came and Martha was dreading it. She happily lounged in the bubble-filled bathtub, letting the warm water soothe away her worries about the night ahead. They had spent hours coming up with a convincing love story which led to their engagement and although she was confident that the story was believable, she was worried that she and the Doctor would forget parts of it. She closed her eyes and sank farther into the tub, enjoying the little quiet time she had. It had been two days since she had been for the drink with Liam and the Doctor hadn't left; he had slept on her sofa and in the daytime, while she was at work, he had been content on watching movie reruns and fixing various household items which Martha hadn't got around to doing yet. In a way she was happy; she had secretly always wanted to 'play house' with the Doctor and although she had been able to when they had been trapped in the sixties, this time it was different…this time it was more real.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was sitting at Martha's kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea and desperately trying to remember when he had 'fallen in love' with Martha. They had spent all of the previous night rehearsing it but now, under pressure, he couldn't remember any of it. He was usually ok under pressure but when it came to playing 'happy families', he was hopeless. He was willing to try, for Martha's sake but deep down, he was seriously regretting his decision to play along and be David Berkley for the evening. He looked at the clock and sighed, Martha was showing no sign of getting out of the bath and he still needed to have a shower before he could get ready for the evening. He stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom then knocked on the door and waited. "Yeah?" She shouted through the door and he smiled.

"You almost done?" He heard her sigh and could imagine her rolling her eyes behind the door.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS bathroom?" Her irritated voice drifted through the door and the Doctor realised that he should never again try to come between Martha and her bubble baths.

"Well…nothing I suppose but she's in the garden and it's really cold outside." He whined and Martha laughed before stepping out of the bathtub and wrapping a towel around herself.

She shivered slightly as she opened the door enough to lean her head out but as soon as she did so, it swung open all the way and the Doctor, who had been sat leaning against it, fell through the doorway and landed with a thud on his back. She looked down at him and he sheepishly smiled. "Hello."

"What the hell were you doing?" He didn't get up but shrugged his shoulders in response. "Are you ok?"

He nodded and sat up. "Yep, I'm fine. I was just waiting for you to come out and that was so unexpected." He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at her. "You look nice."

She looked at him confused and then back down at the fluffy, white towel which she wore around her body. "Exactly how hard did you hit your head?"

He smiled up at her, a wide, manic grin much like the one he had had plastered on his face the day that he met her. "I didn't hit it that hard…Martha have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" With that he rolled his eyes, fell backwards and passed out. She groaned and tried to drag him up off the floor, sighing heavily when she failed. Eventually she managed to get him into a standing position and dragged him into her bedroom, dropping him down onto her bed and sitting next to him. She checked his head for bumps and, when she found none, she gave a sigh of relief.

She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress which she was going to wear; it was a deep purple and it was fitted at the top then flared out and rested just below her knees. Around the bottom, there was a line of purple glitter and the top of the dress was dotted with little purple and pink gemstones. Next she went over to one of her bedside tables and pulled out her underwear then she turned and headed for the bathroom again. She changed into her dress then walked back out into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to the Doctor, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Doctor, wakey wakey." She whispered in his ear but when he didn't respond she spoke a little louder. "Come on, get up." Again, no reaction so she tugged on his hair and shouted down his ear. "Doctor, get your lazy ass out of this bed right now!"

His eyes popped open and he lazily smiled at her. "Martha, you look very pretty."

She blushed slightly and smiled but then remembered that they had to be ready and on the way to the restaurant in about an hour and a half. "Thank you…do you remember what happened?" He nodded and winced slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair and caught a small bump which she had missed on first inspection. "Umm, are you alright?" He nodded again but chose to remain silent. "Well I'd better check you over for concussion."

"Ok but make it quick, I need that shower…of course if you hadn't taken so long and then opened the door without any warning whatsoever…" He started to ramble on and Martha rolled her eyes before interrupting him.

"Ok, I get the point. Now…how many fingers am I holding up?" She held up four fingers and waited patiently for his answer.

"Four now can I get a shower?" She shook her head and he sighed.

"Nope, where do you live?"

"What do you mean where do I live? You should know…you used to live with me for God's sake." She gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head again, causing him to laugh. "Martha, you wanna go for dinner…you're gonna have to let me get a shower and get changed."

She reluctantly nodded and he stood up then headed for the bathroom but stopped when he heard Martha shout, "Doctor, be careful this time!" He turned around and nodded then walked into the bathroom.

She winced however, when she heard a crash followed by a yelp of pain. "I'm fine!"

XxxoxxX

When the Doctor had finished getting ready, they set off for the restaurant. She had managed to persuade him to wear the black tux that he had worn to the party which Tish had planned but hadn't managed to get him to wear the bowtie. Instead he had chosen a normal black tie and decided to wear his black 'Converse All Stars' to complete his look. Martha had simply rolled her eyes and told him to hurry up, knowing all to well not to come between him and his beloved shoes. The last time she had tried, he had lectured her about the importance of sensible shoes and eventually, she had fallen asleep. The problem was, when she had woken up she was on a completely different planet and that particular trip had involved a lot of running. "The sooner tonight is over, the better."

The Doctor nodded, agreeing to keep Martha quiet. "Yeah, after all I don't do domestic."

"Hmm, all though you did a very good job at the picnic the other day." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, being domestic was something that he would never be able to do but he had been willing to make an effort for her.

"Well, it wasn't that bad." She laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist as they continued to make their way to the restaurant. They walked the rest of the way in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

XxxoxxX

Eventually they reached the restaurant and saw Liam and Claire stood outside. "Great, they decided to greet us at the door." The Doctor laughed at Martha's sarcasm and tightened his arm around her slightly.

"Maybe they're just being friendly." He leaned down to whisper in her ear and she raised her eyebrows.

"Or maybe they were worried we wouldn't show." He shrugged his shoulders and they walked over to Liam and his girlfriend. Liam was clearly trying to make an impression with his black tux; bowtie and deep red waistcoat, making the Doctor feel slightly out of place. Claire had also made an extra effort and the Doctor guessed that it was probably to wind Martha up. She was dressed in a low cut, candy pink dress which stopped above her knees. It was fitted at the top and incredibly flared at the bottom, although it would be hard for it not to flare with the layers of pink netting underneath the skirt. Martha couldn't help but pull the Doctor down to her level and whisper in his ear, "It's a Barbie wedding dress."

"I'm guessing she's Barbie." He whispered back and Martha smiled then turned to look at Claire.

"Liam, Claire, you both look lovely." Martha tried to be civil; after all it was only for one night.

They politely smiled and Liam offered Claire his arm. She took it and he gestured towards the entrance. "Shall we?"

Martha nodded and the Doctor untangled his arm from around her shoulders so that he could escort her in properly. They walked into the restaurant and Liam gave his name to a tall waiter who looked like he really didn't want to be there. "This place is a bit fancy." Martha nodded as the Doctor looked around the grand dining room in amazement.

They were led outside and seated at a table in the gardens which were as big and equally as beautiful as the dining room. "So David, Martha tells me that you two are engaged." Liam started up the conversation and Martha rolled her eyes; of all the things to talk about, he had to choose that.

"Yes, I umm…I proposed to her a few weeks ago." He shifted in his chair, already uncomfortable with the way the evening was going.

"Aww, that's so sweet. How did you propose?" Claire looked up from her menu and waited for him to answer her question.

"Well basically, I took her to the beach and waited until the sun was setting then just got down on one knee and asked her." They had rehearsed this answer so many times, including on the way to the restaurant so he was confident that he was believable.

"Wow…that is just so romantic." Liam nodded and a waiter walked over to their table.

"Are you ready to order sir?" Liam looked around the table and when everyone nodded, he smiled at the man and nodded himself. "What can I get you to drink?"

"We'll have a bottle of your finest champagne please." The waiter nodded, wrote it down on the piece of paper and told him that he had made a very good choice.

"And for your starter?" The man waited, pen poised above the pad and Liam looked down at the menu before closing it. Martha and the Doctor dreaded what he was going to order and had made the mistake of saying that he could choose as he was offering to pay.

"We'll all have the Mexican Style Mussels." The waiter nodded and jotted it down as Martha and the Doctor looked at each other, disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Very popular choice sir, would you like to order your main course now or later?"

"I'll order now I think." The waiter nodded and Liam smiled at Martha and the Doctor who both gave fake grins. "We'll have the Oysters and Artichoke Casserole please."

"You have got to be kidding me." Liam and Claire turned and looked at the Doctor as Martha kicked him under the table. "That's my favourite dish." eHis reply His reply was forced but Martha smiled and Liam slowly nodded.

Liam then smiled and turned back to face the waiter as Martha leant over and whispered to him, "Good save." He nodded and winked at her, causing her to give a small chuckle.

"Can I order dessert too?" The waiter nodded and Liam looked at the dessert menu before giving the man his order. "Ok, I think we'll all have the Poached Pears in Cider." The waiter nodded and jotted down the order before heading for the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the Doctor looked at Martha with horror filled eyes and she smiled sympathetically in response. "Maybe you can eat round them." She whispered what she thought was helpful advice but he raised his eyebrows at her and she looked at him confused.

"How can I eat around a pear when it is the only thing on the plate?" His voice was irritated and he had decided that the entire evening was a mistake. Mussels as a starter was one thing but pears were in a completely different league.

"Oh yeah, I don't know…you'll think of somethin'." She looked back up at Liam who was wrestling with the cork on the champagne which the waiter had just brought them; he had said that he could open it and told the waiter to take a break.

When he finally got the cork off, he poured everyone a glass and smiled at Martha. "I'd like to propose a toast…to Martha and David, the soon to be newlyweds."

"To Martha and David." Claire joined in and raised her glass, clinking it against her boyfriends.

"To us." Martha and the Doctor both raised theirs and clinked theirs against everyone else's glasses before taking a sip and settling back in their chairs.

"So…I'm sorry what did you say your last name was again?" Liam looked at the Doctor and he smiled.

"Derkley." He smiled and Martha kicked him again before leaning over and whispering to him.

"Berkley, you idiot."

"Berkley you idiot…I mean Berkley." The Doctor amended his statement and received some very strange looks from both Liam and Claire who were wondering how he could get his own name wrong. "Sorry I'm having, umm…a bad day." He smiled and they nodded, clearly not believing him.

XxxoxxX

They managed to fall into a more comfortable conversation and everything seemed to be going ok until the starter arrived and the real disasters started. The very prospect of eating mussels made Martha cringe and she stared at the plate with distain as Liam and Claire tucked into theirs. "What's wrong Martha, are you not used to Mussels?"

"I umm…no it's just…well…" She trailed off and sighed as she looked down at the plate before looking back up at Liam. "Never mind." She picked up one of the mussels and, trying not to heave, tipped the slimy starter into her mouth. Trying to swallow it and praying that she wouldn't throw it back up again, she tipped her head back and managed to get it to slide down her throat.

"What do you think?" She looked up at Claire and smiled.

"Lovely, they're umm…they're very nice." Pleased with her fairly convincing lie, she looked over at the Doctor and laughed when she saw him stabbing one with a fork. "Umm, David are you ok?" Having forgotten his cover name for the time being and being more preoccupied with his starter, he completely ignored her. "David?" Again, she got nothing so; once again, she kicked him in the shin.

He gave a yelp before looking up at her and getting even more strange looks from the people at some of the other tables. "Sorry, did you say something honey?" He gave her the most charming smile he could muster and waited for her to answer.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh yes, I'm wonderful thank you darling…are you alright?" She sighed but nodded, putting on her best fake smile and turning to make conversation with Liam and Claire. The Doctor meanwhile, continued to fight with his mussels; determined to get them onto the fork.

Once they had finished the starter, most of which Martha had tried to hide under her salad; they waited for the main course to come. Both Martha and the Doctor were dreading the main course; they had had enough trouble swallowing down the first and Martha hated oysters. The Doctor wasn't very fond of seafood either but the course which he was most dreading had to be the dessert…he had never liked pears.

XxxoxxX

The main course hadn't been as bad as Martha had thought but she still hadn't managed to eat all of the oysters, instead choosing to take them out of the casserole and eat the artichoke. Now it was time for the dessert and as soon as it was put on the table, the Doctor looked at it horrified. "Is something wrong David?" Claire looked at him and Martha was surprised when she saw genuine concern in her eyes.

"Umm…nope, no nothing's wrong." He looked down at the pear and thoughts of 1913 popped into his head. It had taken him this long to get rid of the taste and now, here they were again. Martha chuckled slightly at the expression on his face; he could tackle Daleks, Cybermen, Carrionites, the list just went on but he couldn't face the worst enemy of all…the pear. "Something funny darling?" She looked at him and shook her head, trying desperately to stifle her laughter and knowing that she was in serious trouble after dinner.

Martha, Liam and Claire all ate theirs in a relatively comfortable silence but the Doctor pushed his around on the plate; unable to bring himself to eat it. Eventually, Liam noticed that he hadn't eaten any of it and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Don't you like it David?"

The Doctor looked at Martha then back at Liam. "Yes, I love it…I just prefer to let the pears stand for a bit before eating them."

Liam nodded in understanding and the Doctor smiled. "Oh yes, I have a habit of doing that with pineapple." The Doctor couldn't be sure whether Liam was being truthful or lying so that the Doctor didn't look strange but either way he was thankful and nodded before cutting part of the pear off and popping it into his mouth. He chewed it and managed to swallow it but Martha was sure that he was going to be sick. "Well, that's the verdict?"

"It's lovely…the nicest I've ever had in fact." Liam nodded, pleased with his choice and Claire smiled but Martha looked at him with apologetic eyes, having picked up on the fact that he was lying. They continued to finish dessert and the Doctor somehow managed to eat the entire thing without being sick, surprising Martha.

When they had eaten, they finished off their second bottle of champagne and Liam asked for the bill. He paid and tipped the waiter and Martha was about to say goodbye until Claire suggested that they go for a 'nice walk in the park'. Liam agreed, the Doctor politely smiled and Martha drunkenly nodded before following them out of the restaurant. On the way out however, Martha, who had drunk a little bit too much champagne, tripped over the step and the Doctor had to grab her waist to stop her from falling flat on her face. She giggled and grinned up at him as he offered her a slightly irritated smile. He wasn't annoyed at her…not really; no, he was more annoyed at the fact that he had had to force down several cider soaked pears after eating such a revolting dinner. "So David, when's the wedding anyway?" Liam walked along side the Doctor, his arm draped over Claire's shoulders.

"Umm, we haven't actually set a date yet…we were thinking of getting married abroad actually." The Doctor had given up on his cover story and Martha was too tipsy to correct him anyway so he figured that it really didn't matter. "Just me, Martha and her family."

"Oh, sounds very exotic. What about your family, will they not be there?" Liam's voice was filled with curiosity and he realised that over dinner, the Doctor hadn't mentioned his family once.

The Doctor swallowed hard before looking at Liam. "No, they umm…they died a while back." His voice was laced with sadness and Liam looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." The Doctor nodded and told him not to worry about it. They walked in silence for a while after that.

"Doctor?" Martha's voice drifted from nowhere and Liam looked at the Doctor with a confused expression.

"Why does she call you that?"

"Because she's drunk in all likelihood." The Doctor smiled and Liam nodded, thinking nothing of it and letting the subject drop. "Yes Martha?" He looked down at his 'fiancée' and she smiled up at him.

"Don't you think that Claire has funny eyes, they're kinda freaky?" The Doctor rolled his eyes as Claire gasped and looked at Liam, asking him what he thought of her eyes.

"No, I think Claire has lovely, very normal eyes Martha." Claire nodded and thanked him as he apologised for Martha's drunken comment.

"If you say so." She fell silent again and shivered, trying unsuccessfully to pull her cardigan more tightly around her body. The Doctor pulled away from her to take off his blazer jacket but regretted his decision when she nearly fell over.

"Need a bit of help?" Liam asked and when the Doctor nodded, he wrapped an arm around Martha's waist to hold her up. The Doctor thanked him and took off his blazer jacket then draped it over Martha's shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist again. "No problem, we've all been there right?"

"Yeah and Martha's never been good with wine…goes right to her head, bless her." The Doctor was enjoying this way too much and Martha rolled her eyes until she realised that she didn't know what she was supposed to be exasperated at.

"Hmm, she was like that when I dated her." Liam looked down at Claire who smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know, Martha never forgave me but I couldn't help it…I fell for Claire the minute I saw her." The Doctor nodded but kept quiet, not wanting to say anything which could potentially get him into trouble. "I never wanted to hurt Martha, honestly but…" He trailed off and shrugged his shoulder. "So when did you know it was love…between you and Martha I mean?"

The Doctor thought for a minute before answering. "Umm, she saved my life on the day I met her…I knew there and then that I loved her." Liam looked at him with wide eyes but nodded and smiled.

"So, she saved your life huh?" The Doctor nodded but didn't elaborate. "Do you mind if I ask how?"

"No I umm…I had a reaction to a…umm…pomegranate and stopped breathing, she gave me CPR." His response wasn't a complete lie, well except for the pomegranate and Liam seemed to have believed him because he nodded.

Ten minutes later, they were still walking through the park when Claire spoke up. "Are you sure I don't have funny eyes?" Martha's comment had her paranoid and Liam laughed slightly.

"No baby, you don't have weird eyes." He reassured her and she nodded until Martha spoke up again.

"Yes she does." She said it innocently and in a sing-songy voice but Claire still glared at her.

"Well he seemed to prefer my eyes to yours." She smirked and continued to walk but Martha stopped, halting the Doctor in the process.

"No he didn't, he just preferred your height and your bra size." Martha's voice was slightly slurred but not as drunk as it had been before and the Doctor wondered if she had been drunk at all.

"You wanna fight about this you little cow?" Claire stopped and turned to face Martha who nodded and untangled herself from the Doctor.

"What if I do?" She glared at Claire but had absolutely no intention of actually fighting with her.

"Well…I…umm…" Claire looked at Liam, flustered and annoyed but Liam shrugged his shoulders; knowing better than to intervene.

"Well what?" Martha waited patiently for her answer but before Claire said anything, the Doctor leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You weren't drunk before were you?" Martha looked at him and grinned before whispering her reply back to him.

"Nope but how else would I get away with the comment about her eyes? I just wanted to make her a bit paranoid." The Doctor rolled his eyes but laughed slightly and she smiled at him. "So, we're getting married abroad?" He groaned and tipped his head back, closing his eyes and sighing. He would never live this one down.

"Martha?" She looked up at Claire and was surprised when the blonde gave her a swift slap across the face. "You asked if I wanna fight this out…well guess what, I do." Martha looked at her in shock, she hadn't seen that coming. "Well what do you say to that?" Claire smirked and Martha glared at her.

"You really wanna know?" Claire nodded and Martha narrowed her eyes. "I say…"

XxxoxxX

**A/N:** Sorry folks, you're just gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out what she says. Thanks for all your reviews so far, keep them coming and in exchange I will provide you with what I think is going to be the last chapter. Thanks again for all your support, it must have been irritating with the huge gab between chapters 4 and 5 and I really do apologise for that. Anyway thanks again and the last chapter should be up soon.

Luffles and huggles

Stacee (RoxxiSanders)

XxxoxxX


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to Doctor Who belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada. I also don't own the film 'Evolution'…well I do on DVD but I don't own any rights.

**SUMMARY:** The Doctor wants to give something back to Martha so he tries to live one day as a normal person so that they can spend the day together but also with her family. Things backfire on them when they bump into one of Martha's ex's, he cheated on her and now he's boasting about how wonderful their relationship is so, to make him jealous, Martha tells him that she too is in a fabulous relationship. He invites her to go to dinner with him and his girlfriend and she panics as she doesn't really have a boyfriend. She begs the Doctor to play the part and he agrees but can the Doctor really pretend to be a normal guy, and more importantly, how will he react when he finds out that she has told him that the Doctor is her fiancé?

**A/N:** This story is set about three months after 'Last of the Time Lords'. The Doctor is missing Martha and wants to give something back to her, as a late thank you. I know that the Doctor isn't 'normal' per se but I thought this would show him in a different way, show his human side.

Thanks for the reviews people, this story did prove more difficult than I thought to write so your continued support is always appreciated. Anyway, thanks again and I think this fic only has maybe one or two chapters left after this which is quite sad as although challenging, I have enjoyed writing it. Hope this one lives up to standards.

**TITLE: **The Fake Date – Chapter 7

XxxoxxX

_**Previously**_

"Martha?" She looked up at Claire and was surprised when the blonde gave her a swift slap across the face. "You asked if I wanna fight this out…well guess what, I do." Martha looked at her in shock, she hadn't seen that coming. "Well what do you say to that?" Claire smirked and Martha glared at her.

"You really wanna know?" Claire nodded and Martha narrowed her eyes. "I say…"

_**Present**_

"I say…you really are pathetic. I'm not gonna fight you Claire…you got Liam but I got David so I really don't care." The Doctor smiled at her and she smiled back but Claire glared at her.

"Yeah, you're right but it must have been awful to have found out that your boyfriend was in bed with another woman…that when he was calling your name out, he was thinking of me." For such an innocent looking person, Martha had decided that Claire was the devil in disguise.

"Hmm, I wonder who he's thinking about when he calls out your name and you should have seen the look of jealousy on his face when he found out I was engaged." Martha narrowed her eyes and smirked in response as Claire looked back at Liam.

"Is she telling the truth?" She looked at Liam, terror in her eyes.

"No baby, she's lying I swear; you are all I want." Liam pleaded with her to listen and the Doctor watched helplessly, knowing that he was telling the truth about loving her.

"How can I be sure?" Tears leaked from her eyes and the Doctor decided to answer for him.

"Because of what he said before…he said that when he looked at you, something clicked." She looked at him shocked and asked him when he had said that. "When you and Martha were in the ladies room at the restaurant…he told me that every time he looked into your eyes; he knew he'd made the right decision leaving Martha."

Martha looked at him, shock and hurt written all over her face. "Really, he said that?"

The Doctor nodded and a tear fell down Martha's face. "Martha, please don't cry." She sank down onto the grass and he sat down next to her, pulling her against his side and rubbing her arm.

"I never thought…how could I be so stupid?" Her voice came out in a whisper and a few more tears leaked from her eyes.

"You aren't stupid Martha Jones…no matter what anyone says to you…you aren't stupid." He held her a little tighter and she turned, sobbing into his chest.

Meanwhile, Liam had wrapped Claire in a hug as he whispered into her ear the words she had wanted to hear since the day she had met him. "Marry me." She pulled back and nodded silently as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

"Yes." She finally managed to whisper a reply and he pulled her to him again.

The Doctor looked up at the sight before him and smiled slightly; he hated seeing Martha hurt but deep down he knew that Liam would only hurt her again and that he was meant to be with Claire. "You two ok?"

"We're more than ok…we're getting married." The Doctor smiled and congratulated them before Liam joked back, "We can have a double wedding."

Martha shook her head and pulled away from the Doctor, knowing what she had to do. "Liam, I have a confession to make." The Doctor looked at her with raised eyebrows, silently asking her if she was sure about what she was going to do. She nodded and turned back to Liam. "Me and David…we aren't really engaged." She looked down at the floor, suddenly ashamed with herself for telling such a big lie.

"But…but what about your ring and the way he looks at you and…and the story about how you met?" Liam was truly confused as he sat down next to Martha and the Doctor stood up.

"I'll give you two some time to talk." Martha and Liam nodded as he led Claire away to nearby bench.

"Why would you make all that stuff up? You were so convincing." She nodded but didn't look up at him and he waited for her answer.

"Because…because I was jealous and I wanted you to feel the same…to feel how I felt when you cheated on me." He sighed and took hold of one of her hands, causing her to look up at him in confusion.

"Martha…I'm happy with Claire; I could never be with you, I wasn't meant to be." His voice was soft and held no anger or annoyance.

"I know and I don't wanna get back with you, I just didn't want you to think that I was still pathetic and single." He laughed slightly and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I never thought of you as pathetic Martha, never and for what it's worth…you won't be single forever." She smiled slightly and he smiled back. "I didn't want to hurt you but it's true; every time I look at Claire, I know I made the right decision." She nodded and was surprised at how sweet he was being.

"I can see that and I know I was just being stupid but…I was hurt because you kept rubbing it in how happy you were and I…I didn't have anyone to talk about like that." Martha had decided that honesty would be a better option right now and Liam was shocked at just how big a lie she had told to make him jealous.

"So, how did you get David to agree to it?" It had come as a massive surprise when he had been told that David hadn't even been her boyfriend let alone her fiancé.

"I told him how I felt and what I'd told you and he agreed to play along for the night. We rehearsed our story a few times so that you'd believe it and…" She trailed off and shrugged her shoulders.

"So you did all that to make me jealous?" She nodded slightly and he laughed. "Wow, you must still have it bad for me." He sounded pleased with himself and she dropped his hand and looked at him. "I had a feeling that you never got over me."

She was disgusted when she realised that he thought it was funny. "How could you?" Her voice came out in a whisper and he raised his eyebrows. "You've just sat and told me that you love Claire and that you're marrying her but you're pleased that I haven't gotten over you, that's sick Liam." He shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, a delighted grin on his face. "You haven't changed one bit…I thought you'd grown up a lot but now I can see that you're still the childish prat that cheated on me." Again, he said nothing and she lost her temper and leant over, slapping him hard across the face. He placed a hand over his cheek, wincing slightly and she stood up and walked away from him. She walked over to the Doctor and Claire, changing her ring back onto her right hand as she did so and smiled at Claire. "I feel sorry for you Claire because he does actually love you and he's nothing but a childish prick. You could do so much better but good luck to you for having him."

"I love him too and I know I can make this work." By this point, the Doctor had told Claire about his false relationship with Martha and explained everything. She too had been shocked by his revelations because she had seen the way he looked at Martha and it was clear that he adored her.

"I hope you can because if he's with you, he can't hurt anyone else." Martha offered her a sad smile before walking away and heading down the path.

"I'd better go after her but good luck with Liam, hope the wedding is nice." She smiled at the Doctor and saw the sincerity in his eyes as she nodded.

"Thanks David, good luck with Martha…she's lucky to have you."

"But we're not…"

"I've seen the way you look at her, she belongs with you…even if she doesn't realise it yet." The Doctor smiled slightly and nodded before giving her a kiss on the hand and telling her to have a nice life with Liam. He had meant it too, he knew that Liam did love Claire and she was head-over-heels in love with him so he hoped that they would make it work.

He chased after Martha and found her sitting on a small hill, her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on them. She was unsuccessfully trying to keep warm by pulling his jacket closer and he smiled slightly at the sight. He sat down next to her and mirrored her position but she didn't turn to look at him. "You think I deserved it don't you?"

"No, I don't think anybody would deserve that." He turned and looked at her sympathetically, wishing that he could take her pain away. "Look, just because I'm happy for Claire and Liam, doesn't mean that I accept the way he treated you." She turned and looked at him, glad when she saw the sincerity which had reached his eyes. "He had no right cheating on you and I don't blame you for wanting to make him jealous but Martha…he's moved on and you need to do the same." She knew that he was making sense and when he switched positions, crossing his legs and holding his arms open to her, she shuffled closer to him and allowed him to pull her into a warm embrace.

"I know." They fell into a comfortable silence until Martha spoke up again. "I'm sorry that you had to eat the pears…again." He looked down at her and grinned before dropping a kiss onto her head.

"Don't worry about it…the taste's bound to go away eventually. In fact, have you got any mints?" She nodded and handed him her purse but didn't pull away from him. He kept one arm wrapped around Martha and used his free hand to rifle through her handbag, determined to find something to get rid of the taste. Eventually he found a packet of polo mints and popped one into his mouth before handing her purse back to her.

"Better?" He nodded and wrapped his other arm around her once more. "Thanks for tonight by the way."

"S'ok, it wasn't as bad as I expected…well until dinner came." They both laughed slightly as memories of the mussels, pears and oyster casserole came back into memory. "Never again will I eat a pear…I mean it this time." She sighed and looked up at him. "I think I owe you a drink Mr Berkley."

"What did you have in mind Miss Jones?" He looked down at her, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I was thinkin' a nice cuppa back at my place." His smile widened and she smiled back, a heartfelt smile which reached her eyes.

"Sounds most delightful." She let out another small chuckle and he pulled away from her before standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet then laced his hand with hers as they set off for her apartment.

XxxoxxX

When they got to her apartment, she let them both in and locked the door behind her then walked into her kitchen, dropping his jacket onto the back of the sofa as she went, and filled the kettle with water. He walked in and came up behind her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head.

She smiled as she put the teabags and sugar into the cups then settled back into his arms. "You wanna watch a movie; after all, it isn't that late?"

"Hmm, which one do you wanna watch?" She shrugged her shoulders and made the mistake of saying that he could choose what they watched and he grinned before leaving the kitchen to root through Martha's DVD collection. Five minutes later, she walked into the living room with the cups to find him sitting cross-legged on her floor with a circle of movies around him.

"What are you doing?" She let out a small laugh when he looked up at her with big, innocent eyes.

"I can't decide which one to watch." She rolled her eyes and set down the cups on the coffee table before kneeling down and looking through his choices. Eventually they settled on 'Evolution' and made themselves comfortable on the sofa with their tea. "How incredibly unrealistic." She rolled her eyes but said nothing, content on settling back into the soft sofa cushions. Somewhere, towards the end of the movie, they had both fallen asleep and the next time Martha woke up, the clock read 3:30am and the Doctor was hanging off the sofa. She rolled her eyes and mused that if he rolled over, even slightly, he would find himself on the floor. Being comfortable enough and not wanting to disturb the sleeping time-lord, she closed her eyes again and drifted back into sleep only to be woken up half an hour later by a thud and a yelp. Her eyes popped open and she tried to stifle a laugh as he sat up, confused and half asleep. "What the…" He groaned and picked himself up off the floor then looked down at Martha, a mock glare on his face. "Oh, you find that funny?"

"Umm…no." She lied unconvincingly and got worried when she saw the mischievous glint in his sleepy eyes. "Doctor? What are you…?"

He cut her off by grabbing her waist and tickling her sides, just like he had the other morning only this time, when she begged for him to stop, he didn't. "It's not nice to laugh at people Miss Jones." She giggled and shrieked when he tickled her harder.

"Doctor…come on…stop it…" She trailed off as tears of laughter fell down her face and she tried to bat his hands away. He manically grinned at her and she tried to tickle him back. He laughed but slipped along her floor, falling flat on his face at the side of the sofa as Martha laughed. He rolled over onto his back and grabbed her hand before pulling her off the sofa. She let out a surprised gasp and the Doctor released a puff of air when she landed on his chest.

"Ah Martha, you aren't as light as you look." He groaned and she looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Serves you right." He laughed but then contentedly sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just thought…this is the perfect position for payback." He looked at her with worried eyes and she laughed before pushing herself up and straddling his hips, tickling his chest and causing him to yelp in surprise. "Not so smug now are we?"

"Martha…please…darling I love you." He looked at her with pleading eyes and she laughed.

"We aren't engaged anymore remember." He groaned as she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and tickled his sides.

"Marthaaaaaaaa, let go of me." He managed to push her off him and she rolled onto her back beside him, breathlessly laughing. He also laughed as he tried to catch his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Eventually she sat up and looked at the clock. "Well, you can spend the night on my floor if you want but I'm goin' to bed." She stood up and looked down at him, laughing when she realised that he had fallen asleep again. He was laid on his back, his eyes closed and a sleepy smile on his face. She smiled to herself and, feeling sorry for him, grabbed a cushion of the sofa and put in under his head. She then covered him up with a throw rug before heading to her bedroom and changing into her pyjamas.

XxxoxxX

She woke up the next morning to the smell of toast and coffee and when she opened her eyes, she saw him stood at the side of her bed with a tray. "Morning Miss Jones."

She smiled up at him before shifting into a sitting position. "Morning, what's all this for? If anything, I should be making breakfast for you and this is all a bit…domestic isn't it?" He laughed then put the tray down on her knee and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I thought you might want a bit of cheering up after last night." She smiled; he really could be so sweet sometimes.

"Aww, thank you but you cheered me up this morning…it was a bit earlier than expected but still…" She trailed off and he laughed as thoughts of earlier that morning popped into his head.

"I know but you deserved a bit of cheering up." She smiled widely at him and he grinned back, proud of his efforts. "Mind if I borrow your shower?"

"No, go for it." He nodded and thanked her before placing a quick kiss to her forehead, stealing a piece of toast and giving her a cheeky wink. She simply rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee.

XxxoxxX

Once they had both gotten dressed, they found themselves stood in Martha's living room; trying to say an awkward goodbye. "Well, this is goodbye…again."

He nodded and smiled at her. "It's been…interesting." She chuckled slightly and he sighed. "You sure you don't wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, I belong here." He nodded and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against his chest. "Just you make sure you come back and visit." He told her that he would and she smiled against his shirt, knowing that he would keep his promise.

"Call me if you ever need me, you know where I'll be." He whispered in her ear before pulling away from her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Well no not really." She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Well you know how to find me. Seriously if you need anything…anything at all, just call me." He smiled at her and she nodded, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek, telling him she'd see him soon, hopefully. He gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead then left, heading back to the TARDIS yet again.

XxxoxxX

It had now been three days since he had left and Martha sat on her sofa, sipping a cup of hot chocolate and feeling very lonely. She missed him already; the way he could make her smile, the way he always listened to her and most importantly…the way that he always made her feel special. The time she had spent travelling with him had been the best few months of her life and she would have given anything to stay with him but she had known that her family needed her more. Now, sat alone in her empty apartment, she realised that she needed him. Knowing what she had to do, she picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" Francine picked up the telephone and waited for the response of the person on the other end of the line.

"Mum, I need to talk to you." Martha's voice was filled with worry and Francine sat down at the kitchen table, terrified about what her youngest daughter was going to say.

"What's wrong, what's happened?"

Martha rolled her eyes at her mother's concern as she answered. "Nothing's wrong but I've been thinking and…I miss him."

"The Doctor." It was more of a statement than a question, Francine had noticed on the day of the picnic that Martha wanted to go with him.

"Yeah…I miss him and I…" She trailed off, not knowing how to explain it.

"Want to go travelling with him?" Francine helpfully offered her an ending to her question and Martha smiled to herself.

"Yeah but if you don't want me to go then I won't…I'll stay here." She needed her parents to know that they meant a lot to her and that she would always be there for them. After all, she had almost lost them once and wasn't about to again.

"Martha, I just want you to be happy and if that means going with him then…go." Francine's voice was filled with sincerity and Martha sighed in relief.

"Are you sure because if…" She needed to be certain and Francine interrupted her.

"I am positive Martha, just make sure you keep in touch and keep…keep safe." Martha promised her that she would and the two exchanged goodbyes before Martha set about packing some stuff together. Her flat in London didn't feel like home anymore, it was an empty place which she slept in every night but it was missing something and she had a feeling that that something was the Doctor.

XxxoxxX

The Doctor was also sat miserably and alone. He missed her more than he thought he could ever miss anyone and that day, when she had said that she wouldn't go with him, had hurt him. Donna had told him that he needed someone and he had told her that he was fine on his own but he was beginning to think that she had been right. He did need someone and he was certain that that someone was Martha Jones. He wanted nothing more than for her to call and tell him she needed him but he was confident that she wouldn't. A few hours later however, when he was staring at the picture which hung on the wall opposite his bed, the call came and within two seconds of stepping out of the TARDIS she was in his arms. He hugged her to him and smiled into her hair, she'd decided it was time and as she walked into the TARDIS she knew that she was finally home.

XxxoxxX

**A/N:** Well there you go folks, it is finally complete. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review this last chapter as I would like to hear your thoughts on the ending and yeah…until next time

Luffles and Huggles

RoxxiSanders

XxxoxxX


End file.
